


A Collector's Item

by Vixen13



Series: The SS Seungjirou [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, BDSM, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Objectification, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Submission, collector!Seung-gil, painter!Minami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixen13/pseuds/Vixen13
Summary: Minami has one last shot at being the world renowned artist he's always dreamed of becoming. Seung-gil is a collector of fine art that wants to know how far Minami is willing to go in order to achieve his goals.





	A Collector's Item

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another kinky fic since I'm determined to sail this ship myself.
> 
> This was not beta read. Sorry.

Lee Seung-gil is the fierce, no-nonsense owner of some of the finest art museums and galleries in the country. He personally approved everything that went up in the buildings he owned. Being selected by  _ the _ Lee Seung-gil meant making it in the art world. Everyone would be scrambling after that artist’s work for years to come. Seung-gil could personally make or break someone’s career.

Minami had one last chance to get it right. He’d dumped his heart and soul into his craft, dedicating every waking moment to his art. The problem was, he was poor and had no connections. His student loans for the renowned college he’d attended were weighing down on him. His family was no longer supporting a passion that he couldn’t bring to fruition. They kept telling him it was time to start thinking seriously about his life.

Which was why Minami had hopped on a bus with a painting and rode over thirty hours to get to the gallery that Mr. Lee was supposed to be at. There were open exhibitions and submission guidelines if one wanted to get seen. Minami didn’t have the time or funds to wait on those. No, if he was going to do anything with his craft, he needed Mr. Lee’s help and he needed it fast.

Though Minami had attempted to wear something presentable, after so long on the bus, he arrived rumbled and sleep deprived. He traveled the rest of the way on foot, lugging around a wrapped canvas nearly as big as he was through the streets and to the nearest gallery. People bumped and jostled him and it took a lot to keep the canvas safe. His nerves kept his hunger at bay, as he’d run out of granola bars long ago.

It was twilight by the time Minami arrived, panting and covered in a sheen of sweat. The building was being locked up, and he broke into a run in order to catch them. Mr. Lee stood out in his well tailored suit topped with chiseled features. A security guard stepped in front of him as Minami went barreling towards them.

“Mr. Lee!”

Dark grey eyes turned to give Minami a hard look, eyes flicking to the wrapped canvas in understanding. “No.”

Minami’s heart almost stopped. “B-but—”

“Leave, kid, before we call the cops,” the security guard demanded.

No! If he gave up now, everything was over! “Please! Just a minute of your time. That’s all I need. I’ll do anything!”

“I said, scram!” the guard snapped.

“This is my last chance!” Minami tried to dart forward but the guard tackled him. He tossed the painting out in front of him and it slid along the sidewalk. At least it was mostly safe, unlike the rest of Minami, bruised and scraped as he was pressed into the concrete. Above him, Seung-gil Lee’s cold eyes stared down at him like he was nothing but a bug.

The wrapping on the canvas has loosened. Mr. Lee poked at it with the toe of one well polished shoe. Vibrant whirls of color peeked out from between the strips of cloth. Minami was enraptured at the sight of Mr. Lee looking at even a sliver of his painting, though his distraction didn’t last long. He cried out as his hands were yanked behind his back and held in place.

“Sir, if you would dial the authorities, I will hold him here until they arri—”

“Let him up,” Mr. Lee interrupted, looking over at them both.

The guard gaped. “But sir—”

“Do as I say.”

Reluctantly, the security guard stood up and took a single step to the side, though he still scowled at Minami threateningly. As for Minami, he carefully pulled himself up to his knees, wincing a little and cradling one arm to his chest, the shoulder still throbbing faintly from where it’d been wrenched behind his back. He looked up with pleading eyes at Mr. Lee.

Something dark and hot flashed across Seung-gil’s face as he gazed down at the small man below him. One hand moved to fiddle with the cuff of his jacket, smoothing it out as if it was more important than the person at his feet. “You’re an artist?”

“Yes, sir!” Minami squeaked.

“And why didn’t you submit your piece through normal means?”

“I-I… I can’t afford it…” Minami felt his face go pink with shame and he dropped his eyes to the ground. “If I can’t prove that my talent is worth something soon, I’ll have to give up.”

“And you think it  _ is _ worth something?” Mr. Lee’s voice was cold, and Minami couldn’t help but flinch at it.

Pulling his shoulders back, Minami puffed out his chest and looked the terrifying man in the eye. “I do.”

“And what are you willing to do to prove that?”

“Anything,” Minami replied with confidence.

A sadistic little smirk quirked at Seung-gil’s lips. “And what will you do for me in order to see your piece placed in my gallery?”

Minami’s eyes widened. He didn’t like the sound of that at all. Would it be something illegal? Something drug related? A theft? The destruction of a rival collector’s art? But he couldn’t back down now. He’s said he’d do anything to continue his passion and he meant that.

“Whatever you need me to.”

“Hm.” Seung-gil bent and picked up the canvas, letting the wrapping fall from it in a lazy spiral onto the ground. He gazed at Minami’s best work with a critical eye. “There are some rules.”

“Okay…” Minami breathed, shaking a little with anticipation as his chance dangled right in front of him.

“You will stay in my home until you repaint this to exactly my specifications.”

Minami swallowed hard. He had a feeling Mr. Lee would be more demanding than any of his previous professors. “I will.”

“Second, and most importantly, while you are in my home, you will do everything I tell you, no matter what.”

Something ominous hovered between them, making their air thick as every hair on Minami’s body stood on end. His instincts told him to run, but the thought of getting some mindless job to barely scrape by as his passion for painting slowly dwindled away was far more terrifying. So, he took a deep breath and willingly sold his soul.

“I’ll do whatever you wish.”

 

~*~

 

There had been a lot of illegal activities that Minami thought would be demanded of him. In his calmer moments, he figured that he’d end up just a slave, running around doing errands, cleaning, moving heavy things. Paranoia wondered if every painting he made and Seung-gil seemingly got rid of was being sold off without any of the profits going to the artist.

Minami wondered if any of those scenarios would have been better.

“Did I tell you that you could pull away?” Seung-gil asked, voice hard.

Minami did his best to shake his head as he gagged again. Tears ran down his face and his muscles tensed and twitched. It took all the had to stay on his knees, hands palm up and resting on his thighs, legs spread, just like he’d been told. His jaw hurt.

“I don’t care if you gag. Keep going.”

Minami swallowed against the feeling of Mr. Lee’s cock pressing against the back of his throat and moved his head once more, forward and back, tongue constantly moving, drool dripping down off his chin and onto his bare chest. He probably looked debauched. Mr. Lee probably liked it that way.

Clothes were no longer allowed for Minami. He never left Mr. Lee’s large house and even in the presence of the seemingly unaffected maids, Minami was to stay nude at all times. He was also to stay prepared. His ass had to be clean, lubed, and stretched around a plug so that he could be fucked whenever the need arose.

“Deeper,” Seung-gil demanded, and Minami fought his body’s intense desire to reject the too large object pressing down his throat.

The promised time to paint was a real thing. Under Mr. Lee’s critical eye and high quality supplies, Minami was getting much better than he already was. He hadn’t realized how far behind he was until under the wing of his new rich, strict teacher. Of course, he still had to do it all in the buff and hope that his body wasn’t demanded for use.

To make matters worse, Seung-gil had Minami’s original painting set into a clear glass desk, the bright colors standing out in stark contrast to the white metal encasing it. That had seemed flattering at first since it was moved into the workroom Minami had been set up in. The problem was, Mr. Lee enjoyed fucking Minami on top of it, making sure their seed stained and smeared the crystal clear glass so that the painting appeared marred by their activities.

Mr. Lee’s cock pressed too hard against the back of his throat and his body jerked back on instinct. He coughed and gasped for breath, swallowing compulsively as he tried to get his gag reflex to settle down. Blinking away tears, he looked up into angry grey eyes.

“You disobeyed.”

“I’m sorry,” Minami rasped.

“If this is still such a struggle for you, then you should be practicing more.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Bend over my lap.”

Minami stood up on wobbling feet and almost fell across Seung-gil’s lap. He gripped the legs of the high backed chair for balance as his legs spread a little and his toes gripped the rug for support. A solid hand pressed down onto his low back to keep him in place. He clenched his eyes such tight and braced himself.

The first slap stung like fire, landing right on the sweet spot. Minami felt the impact ripple across his ass, between his legs, and straight through his balls. He didn’t like getting spanked. It hurt, but it left him bafflingly turned on. It was a confusing mix of signals that would overwhelm him the longer it went on.

Another smack and he bit down on the impulse to whimper. If he made noise now, he’d have to be screaming by the time he could convince Seung-gil that it was time to stop. Staying quiet at the beginning was approved of. Minami was told that it meant he understood and accepted his punishment with grace. That always pleased Mr. Lee.

And the way to survive in Mr. Lee’s home was to keep the man pleased.

More slaps in quick succession and Minami trembled with the effort to not squirm. His ass was warm and tingling already. He did his best to breathe through it and continue to take what was given. He repeated over and over in his head why he was getting punished. It was what he was told to do, but it did help as a distraction from the pain.

_ I must always do as Mr. Lee says. I must always please Mr. Lee. I must never disobey Mr. Lee. _

Steady, unrelenting slaps flared across his backside, making his mind hum with white noise. He panted for breath and his body twitched as he tried to keep it under control. The back of his neck began to sweat, darkening his hair. His legs trembled from where they were trying to stay locked into position. Pain flared through his system, radiating outwards as if it could somehow diffuse it into the rest of his skin and lighten the stress on the parts of his ass that were being relentlessly abused.

Worst of all, Minami’s cock swelled, pressing hard and insistent against Mr. Lee’s leg, making sure that Minami wasn’t the only one aware of how much his body was enjoying the proceedings.

“I’m beginning to wonder if we can even describe this as a punishment,” Mr. Lee said, his voice sounding calm in contrast to his precise movements. “You seem about ready to hump my leg, like the untrained animal you are.”

Minami moaned as his cock twitched. He couldn’t help it. The logical side of himself said that he shouldn’t be getting aroused at pain, humiliation, and insults. The rest of him was drowning in it, his stomach growing tight with need.

The next blow landed a little harder and one leg jumped at the feeling, bending at the knee as his hips jerked to the side. The hand on his low back pressed down harder and the next slap hit his upper thigh in rebuke. A wavery little whine slipped past Minami’s control.

“Should I start using my belt?” Seung-gil threatened.

“No, please, I’ll be good,” Minami begged and twitched immediately on the next blow as if proving his own words wrong.

The belt hurt more —  _ a lot _ more. That wasn’t what scared him most about switching to the belt. It was the fear that he’d get used to it, his body would adjust and crave a brighter, harder pain, and then he’d end up aroused by that as well. At least now he could blame his inflamed arousal on the feeling of Mr. Lee’s solid body and well manicured hand.

Blows rained down on Minami, harder and faster, the flare of pain barely ebbing before the next strike. It built up inside of him to a screaming crescendo, leaving him jerking and twisting in Seung-gil’s firm grip. He cried out, tears of pain and frustration rolling down his cheeks. His legs danced, kicking and digging into the rug in turns. His hands broke their hold and reached back to cover himself only to be slapped away.

“What do you say when being punished?” Me. Lee’s voice was loud and hard, rising above Minami’s cries.

It took longer than Minami cared to admit to find the right words in his shattered mind. He keened and writhed as he screamed at himself to speak. “Th-thank you, s-sir!”

One last blow that rocked his whole body, hand staying firmly pressed into sore skin, and Minami was shouting. It was almost difficult to determine that things had stopped. The skin along his ass and thighs throbbed, little snaps of pain still exploding along his nerve endings. Seung-gil’s hand squeezed the sore flesh and it pulled a sob from Minami’s throat along with a needy twitch of his now drooling cock.

“All of your squirming had an effect. Was that your intention, little slut?” Mr. Lee moved his hips in a way that brought attention to the bulge in his pants. “Do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir,” Minami breathed. It was what he was supposed to say, but the word being filled with desperation was all him.

Strong arms lifted him up and steadied him as he swayed on his feet. Mr. Lee switched their positions quickly, shoving Minami to his knees on the chair, hands gripping the seat back firmly. He pushed his ass into the air automatically, not wanting to get in trouble for delaying Mr. Lee’s desires.

“Such a good little whore presenting yourself to me like you always should.”

Minami bit his lip, but it barely stifled his moan. He didn’t know why such cruel words had his whole body throbbing with need, but they did. He hadn’t know that such desires were a part of him. Mr. Lee apparently had.

The plug nestled in his ass was slowly worked out of him, lube oozing in its wake. It took everything Minami had to not thrust his hips into the air, seeking more contact. He felt warm all over, and now he felt painfully empty. The plug had fucked him ever so slightly during his punishment — never enough yet expected in its presence. Now Minami wanted  _ more. _

“What do you want?” Mr. Lee asked.

“I want your cock filling me up!” Minami whined, arching his back more for emphasis.

The first glide of Seung-gil’s cock was blissful, stretching him and filling him like the small plug just couldn’t do. He moaned at it, throwing his head back, eyes fluttering shut. A warm hand wrapped around his neck to keep him in place, soft lips coming forward to press against his ear.

“Tell me how much you want this,” Mr. Lee whispered.

“Please take me!” Minami all but shouted at the ceiling in return.

“Tell me how willing you are to give yourself to me in every conceivable way.”

“I am yours,” Minami promised, his hips twisting on the unmoving cock filling him. “Like a piece in your home, you own me.”

Mr. Lee drew his hips back and then slammed home hard enough to rattle Minami’s body and cause the abused skin to flare with pain. “And if I demand your body?”

“You own it,” Minami whimpered.

Another thrust. “And if I demand your soul?”

“I’ll give it to you.”

Mr. Lee hummed as his hips picked up their pace, Minami’s ass flaring with every slap of skin. “Tell me how much you desire this.”

“I want you to possess me. All of me!” Minami had the chair back in a death grip, his cock bouncing and twitching constantly, the tight coil of pleasure was drawing up inside his belly.

He wasn’t sure what had changed since he took that ill prepared bus ride with his painting in tow. Never before had he considered himself a particularly sexual or submissive person. He had always enjoyed his freedom.

But under Mr. Lee’s dark gaze and sadistic smirk, Minami wanted nothing more than to kneel and do as he was told. His whole world had shifted that day. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret it.

“Please, please, please,” Minami chanted in a near silent prayer. His body was trembling with need, his mind no longer able to differentiate between pain and pleasure. He was on the edge, so sharp and tight he felt ready to blow at any moment. His entire world had narrowed down to the heady rush coursing through his body and the all encompassing presence of Seung-gil’s body over his.

“You can cum on my cock like a good little slut,” Mr. Lee graciously offered.

As if that was what Minami was missing, he tumbled over the edge, his orgasm strong enough to blind him, his release painting the chair back in streaks of cum. Mr. Lee’s hips didn’t stop. He wasn’t that close yet. Instead, he enjoyed the feeling of his toy twisting, writhing, and screaming away through oversensitivity as he basked in pleasure.

Seung-gil enjoyed collecting art, and Minami was a prized piece, though he didn’t know it.

 

~*~

 

Minami greeted the people around him with a huge smile, shaking hands and discussing the potential for future commissions. Behind him hung his painting on full display in Mr. Lee’s best gallery. There had been a party planned for its reveal and more people than Minami thought possible had shown up to view it.

He was buzzing with excitement, having finally made it. He had accomplished all that he’d ever dreamed of and more. The chance to make it this far was all thanks to Mr. Lee, he knew that. But the talent behind the work was all him. Mr. Lee would not display anything that wasn’t up to his refined standards, and  _ that _ was all because of Minami’s hard work.

A different kind of buzzing turned up in intensity, and he took a deep breath to maintain his calm exterior. He was dressed up in a business suit with a high collared shirt, but that was mostly just to cover all that was hidden underneath. The rope harness hugged his body from torso to arms to legs. He could feel it with his every movement, a constant reminder of its presence. Oddly, it kept him calm. 

The butt plug humming away inside of him did not keep him calm. It kept him mildly distracted, meaning he had to focus only on the conversations he was having with others and nothing else. That also seemed to help in a strange way as it prevented him from getting distracted by his nerves around so many important people.

As the crowds began to thin at last, Minami’s arousal spiked, his cock pressing against the metal confinement of the cock cage. He was grateful for it, however uncomfortable it was. It kept him from growing hard and making his predicament more noticeable to the strangers surrounding him.

When a well dressed woman dropped a kiss onto Minami’s cheek and walked away in a trail of lingering perfume, a looming presence drifted up behind Minami. Automatically, he lowered his eyes. Cool fingers pressed against the back of his neck, trailing along the strap of soft leather hidden beneath his shirt collar. Seung-gil’s lips hovered close to his ear.

“When everyone leaves, I’m going to take you right here in front of your painting.”

Minami shivered, his breath catching in his throat. He suddenly couldn’t wait for the end of the night to arrive. “Thank you, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://thatvixenchick.tumblr.com  
> So by popular request, my cats have their own tumblr now. https://vixen13scats.tumblr.com/


End file.
